Seven Deadly Sins
by Jhotenko
Summary: A vignette about how one man views another he once called friend.


Disclaimer: Neither the seven deadly sins, nor anything to do with Harry Potter belongs to me. I can only take credit for the order of the words.

Authors Note: This is not up to my normal standards. It's just a throw away idea that took hold and wouldn't let go until I wrote it down. I intentionally didn't name names, but it should be pretty obvious who this is about.

I got the concept from a conversation I've been having with Son of Zeus0001. It hit me out of left field much like most of my ideas.

Let me know what you think of it by reviewing. Additionally, anyone is welcome to take the concept and run with it if they so desire. All I ask is that you let me know, so I can read it.

-o-o-

Seven Deadly Sins

-o-o-

Avarice

-o-o-

He's been poor his whole life, but unlike the rest of his family, he never learned to deal with it. He's never happy with what he has, always wanting bigger and better things.

His mum works her fingers to the bone, and stretches her magic to its limit to provide him with the best robes and equipment they can afford, often by repairing used items or outright creating them from scratch. Does he thank her? No, he just complains that he never gets anything new. He may as well spit in her face for the appreciation he shows.

His dad looks more tired and drawn every time I see him. The poor man works a thankless job where he's often ridiculed just to bring home enough money to keep his family above water. Of course he doesn't care about that, the lack of galleons in his own pocket is all he thinks about when it comes to money.

His brothers all worked hard to drag themselves out of poverty, never once blaming their parents. He just tries to get free things from his brothers because, hey they're family.

Remember when he finally got that new broom? He pretended to be happy about it, but you could tell it wasn't enough for him. It might have been new, but it was outdated and nowhere near top of the line.

-o-o-

Envy

-o-o-

Jealousy is probably his defining characteristic. He is jealous of everyone, you, me, everyone. He wants the money and fame. He wants the grades and recognition. He wants the toys and clothes. He wants everything he sees that others have and he does not.

Remember when you danced with that other man? It wasn't until then that he wanted to date you. You didn't see it because you were having too much fun at the time, but he was so envious he practically turned Slytherin green.

Name one time, just once when he saw something that someone else had that he didn't immediately lament not having it himself.

-o-o-

Gluttony

-o-o-

I take it back, his hunger is his defining characteristic. He's like a black hole, devouring everything he comes into contact with.

You've seen him eat, he doesn't even taste the food, just shovels it in. No time for manners, he has to try and fill that gaping maw of his with every scrap of food he can reach. It's disgusting, and he's likely responsible for the general lack of fat in those who sit near him at meals. Who can eat when presented with the feeding frenzy he displays regularly?

He never stops eating either. He is always snacking, and when he can't all he thinks of is his next meal, even if he just ate!

-o-o-

Lust

-o-o-

Now that he's interested in you, you should see the glazed looks he sends your way. I honestly think all he does when you aren't looking at him is undress you with his eyes. Do you have any idea how creepy that is for me? Standing next to him as he practically drools over you.

Really though you don't need to look further than his first girlfriend. Half the time you could not tell where the one began and the other ended. They would constantly be draped over one another.

The snogging was disgusting. I don't begrudge anyone a good snog here or there. We are teens after all, but they went way too far. If you're going to go at it so enthusiastically that your slobbering kisses can be heard across a noisy room... Ugh they really should have taken advantage of the broom closets.

I'm not even sure they didn't go all the way in public. Between the obvious groping, and the off putting sounds they made, nobody paid close enough attention to make sure they kept things remotely decent.

-o-o-

Pride

-o-o-

Anytime he genuinely manages to succeed, he rubs it in everyone's face. Even if we have no reason to begrudge him his success, heck even if we offer congratulations, he flaunts his victories excessively.

Every tiny little thing he has to be proud of, he blows out of proportion to the point where it seems he's made the entire thing up.

When we all go on an adventure, he always manages to tell the tale as though we were his tagalongs. Never mind that we almost always do all the work, no, he's the one who deserves the credit.

Remember in the lake when I rescued that little girl? How long was he pretending he was responsible for her safety? He was bloody unconscious the entire time!

-o-o-

Sloth

-o-o-

He's so lazy, I wonder how he's never been held back. Come to think of it I blame you here. He's always begging, tricking, or bribing you into helping him do his work last minute. Yes I do it a bit myself, but I've gotten loads better.

The only reason he even needs you to do his work for him is because he always waits until last minute. He's a lot of things, but stupid really isn't one of them. He's not the brightest, but he's more than capable of doing the work himself. Does he? No he plays games, floats around on his broom, he'll even sit around and do nothing at all. Anything to avoid just doing the work himself.

I really have no idea why he's so lazy, his whole family is incredibly hard working and motivated. With all of the good examples around him, he still coasts by doing as little as he can get away with.

-o-o-

Wrath

-o-o-

He wasn't so bad when he was younger, but now he gets angry at the drop of a hat. Any perceived slight will set him off.

Half of the arguments he has with you are because you went to that dance with someone else. He wasn't even interested in you then. Now though he's furious that you even considered looking at another man. Heck you two aren't even dating now! I don't get how he can be upset. You can't cheat on someone you aren't dating.

A couple years ago, he got so mad at me because he thought I'd betrayed him. Which as my friend he should have known better. You knew better. He got so angry, it almost destroyed our friendship completely. To be honest, now I kind of wish it had.

-o-o-

I'm sick of him. I can't be his friend anymore, and I don't think you should either. I'm not like him though, I won't be upset if you do stay friends. Just promise me you won't date him, please? He is the living embodiment of the seven deadly sins. Even Voldemort doesn't hit all seven. You are way, way too good for him.


End file.
